You and Me
by YuukiShipper
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian se conocen en el instituto y se enamoran a primera vista pero... Sebatian es su maestro! Su amor es prohibido pero, ¿Es suficiente para separarlos? / UA/


**DISCLAIMER: **_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (por desgracia -.- si no Ciel y Sebastian estarían juntos y Alois vivo 3) le pertenece a Yana Toboso-san :3 _

Un chico de 15 años se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión aburrida, su cabello es color negro y sus ojos son azules como el zafiro, llevaba puesto su uniforme que constaba de un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga azul marino, con una corbata blanca y el escudo de la escuela al final de la corbata. Su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

Escucho pasos detrás de él y antes de reaccionar tenia a un rubio colgado de su cuello, suspiro, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Alois, suéltame me asfixias.- Le dijo tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-No quiero!- Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona, Alois Trancy es su nombre, es el mejor amigo de Ciel, tiene la misma edad de Ciel y van al mismo colegio, su cabello es rubio claro y sus ojos azul cielo.

-Sueltame o llegaremos tarde.- Le replico Ciel mientras lo empujaba para quitarlo de encima.

-Está bien, está bien.- Le dijo mientras lo soltaba, siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Al llegar a la escuela fueron a su salón se sentaron juntos como siempre al final del salón, cuando tocaron la campana los demás alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Alois se aburría así que empezó a hacer garabatos en su libreta distraído y Ciel solo veía por la ventana aburrido, cuando entro el director Tanaka-san sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría.

-Chicos, su antiguo maestro no volverá a trabajar aquí por lo que les presentare a su nuevo maestro, adelante.- Dijo, la puerta se abrió y todos curiosos vieron hacia la puerta y quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados, entro un hombre de 20 años y muy guapo, su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos rojos escarlata.

-Mucho gusto seré su nuevo maestro.- Dijo mientras les sonreía ocasionando que varias de las alumnas se sonrojaran.-

-Bien profesor lo dejo.- Dijo el director para después salir, acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio, después se acerco a la pizarra y empezó a escribir su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, como saben de ahora en adelante seré su nuevo profesor, si tienen alguna duda no duden en acercarse.- Les dijo para después volver a sonreir.

Ciel y Alois no prestaban atención a nada, Alois estaba casi dormido y Ciel leía un libro, Sebastian se volvió a acercar a su escritorio y de un cajón saco una hoja.

-Empezare a pasar lista alcen la mano cuando escuchen sus nombre.- Dijo, empezó a pasar lista y Ciel que lo había escuchado se giro a su amigo y vio que estaba dormido, suspiro y dejo su libro de lado.

-Alois despierta están pasando lista.- Le dijo mientras lo sacudia un poco para despertarlo, Alois solo gruño molesto para después empezar a abrir los ojos y ver a Ciel molesto.

-Ciel no se debe despertar a la gente que está durmiendo.- Dijo mientras se estiraba un poco, Ciel solo lo miro de mala gana.

-El maestro nuevo está pasando lista.- Dijo mientras retomaba su lectura, Alois lo miro sorprendido.

-Maestro nuevo? ¿Cuándo llego?- Pregunto mientras confundido.

- Acaso no escuchaste cuando Tanaka-san entro para anunciarlo?- Le pregunto molesto y cansado, explicarle las cosas a su amigo podía ser cansado a veces.

-Solo vi que entro, después me acosté y me dormí.- Dijo para después bostezar, Ciel solo suspiro y siguió leyendo cuando escucho su nombre.

-Aquí.- Dijo mientras alzaba su mano, Sebastian lo miro y vio que estaba leyendo, pero no alcanzaba a verlo bien ya que otro alumno lo tapaba así que siguió pasando lista, entonces Alois escucho que decían su nombre.

-Aquí.- Dijo aburrido mientras alzaba su mano, Sebastian lo vio y continuo, la clase paso normal cuando escucharon la campana de salida.

Alois guardo rápido sus cosas para poder salir antes, Ciel se tomo su tiempo para poder guardar y acomodar sus cosas.

-Ciel eres muy lento.- Le dijo Alois molesto.

-Porque mejor no te adelantas y luego te alcanzo.- Le dijo Ciel mirándolo molesto, Alois podía llegar a ser muy desesperante.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices.- Le dijo Alois mientras salía del salón, Ciel solo suspiro y siguió acomodando sus cosas, Sebastian que seguía ahí vio salir a Alois y al voltear a ver al frente vio a Ciel.

-"_Que lindo es".- _Pensó, al ver que estaba al punto de irse vio en el suelo una libreta, se levanto a recogerla.- ¿Es tuya?- Le pregunto a Ciel, al escuchar que le hablaban se volteo a ver al que le hablo.

Al ver a Sebastian se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y apenas vio sus ojos se perdió en ellos.

-Eem... si, gracias.- Dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarla, al tomarla sus dedos se rozaron y sintieron que una corriente eléctrica les pasaba por el cuerpo, Ciel se sonrojo mas y Sebastian sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

Ciel guardo la libreta y salió a prisa del salón para ir en busca de su amigo Alois, Sebastian vio por donde Ciel se fue y sonrió para sí mismo.

- _"Ciel Phantomhive, interesante"._- Pensó mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba. Ciel llego al lado de Alois respirado agitado de tanto correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ciel?- Pregunto Alois volteando a verlo.

-Lo siento, algo me entretuvo.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba al recordar el rostro de Sebastian, Alois lo miro extrañado y después suspiro.

-No importa vamos rápido a tu casa.- Dijo mientras se adelantaba.

-¿Mi casa? ¿Y porque mi casa?- Le pregunto Ciel persiguiéndolo molesto, Sebastian que pasaba por ahí vio a Ciel y sonrió, pero al voltear a ver a Alois se enfureció sin saber el porqué.

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji :3<p>

Pero hace tiempo que queria subir uno w espero que les guste :D

Bye bye~


End file.
